Chase the Sky (Persigue el Cielo)
by A.Nightfall
Summary: Un terrorífico accidente aéreo ocurre y nuestra cachorra aérea se aventura a impedirlo, pero termina perdida. Es deber de la patrulla buscar y recuperar a la cachorra y desentrañar el misterio que envuelve el incidente. Sus desiciones serán medidas a cada paso ¿Podrán tomar los caminos correctos en esta situación extrema, o la patrulla llorará la pérdida de algún miembro al final?


**Chase the Sky**

 **Prólogo**

 **La Tristeza del Pastor**

 _Solo se ve la oscuridad del sitio y se escuchan los susurros de su aparente vacío, ¿no hay nada? Te preguntas ¿dónde estoy? Prosigues, pero no tienes que esperar tanto para conseguir respuestas. Una luz le da la bienvenida a tus pensamientos, y con ella, unas suaves pisadas recorren la habitación. Ya puedes ver un poco más gracias a la lámpara de encima, pero aún así no reconoces el lugar, la luz parece ofuscarte y no percives bien tu alrededor._

 _Las pisadas se detienen de repente, hay una figura en la penumbra frente tuya. Es un cachorro, intuyes por su silueta, lo oyes suspirar, parece querer hablar pero divaga entre hacerlo o no por unos momentos._

– _La verdad, no sé cómo empezar esto, supongo que no hay una manera facil de hacerlo. Estoy aquí para contarte lo que sucedió, y lo haré. Te contaré sobre la patrulla, sobre todo lo que tuvimos que enfrentar en aquel momento para recuperar lo que perdimos. Quiero que conozcas la historia, y el cómo las decisiones que creemos correctas pueden guiarnos a lugares equivocados, lugares que no eran nuestra meta ¡Si pudiera! ¡Si tan solo me dieran una segunda oportunidad, una mínima oportunidad de cambiarlo todo! ¡Seguro impediría que te fueras volando otra vez!_

 _Un breve silencio se hace en la sala, la respiración agitada del cachorro se escucha claramente, puedes ver la silueta agita la cabeza ahora._

– _No estaba listo para tu partida, ¿por qué...?-. Se detiene a sí mismo y se recompone. – Ya basta, no me permitiré sentir nada ahora, tengo que contártelo todo, quiero que lo sepas de mí, el cómo te busqué tanto, el cuánto me importabas... y hasta dónde llegué... persiguiéndote..._

* * *

En retroceso hacia el pasado, sus recuerdos pasan frente a él, como una película revovinando hasta el principio, como una historia volviendo a empezar, pero, él sabe que ya no puede cambiar lo que sucedió, sí, solo contará... lo que ya pasó.

Y vagamente, al mirar a los ojos del cachorro, puedes ver en su reflejo todo lo que pasó, como si se tratara de una conexión síquica, al más puro estilo sobrenatural, aunque sabes que esas cosas no existen.

Entonces observas una zona nevada, alcanzas a ver a través del bosque en que te encuentras una montaña igualmente nevada, también en un valle a lo lejos lo que podría ser un pequeño pueblo.

Luego notas un grupo de personas peinando una zona llena de escombros, inesperadamente puedes sentir tristeza al ver la escena, de alguna manera sientes el momento.

En muchas escenas ves que caminas entre otros cachorros mirando el cielo, aún si es nocturno, de igual manera sientes tristeza, y ahora que lo piensas, esos sentimientos siempre estuvieron ahí.

Ves como sus recuerdos se detienen un momento más cuando observó lo que yacía tirado en medio de la nada, era una placa destrozada de color rosa.

Y pasando imagenes llegas a ver a un hombre joven, llegaba a una cabaña entre la tormenta que comenzaba, pero al escuchar un sonido que era inusual escuchar por el lugar, deposita en el suelo el rifle que llevaba y mira al cielo, junto a la cachorra que lo acompaña pueden ver a penas entre la nieve que caía, un avión, distinguen a su lado que una extraña figura rosada intentaba seguirle el paso, pero una de las turbinas de repente se prende en fuego mandando un estruendo por todo el bosque y llegando hasta ellos claramente. Ahora pueden ver cómo el avión hace su caída, y el destino de esa silueta rosada le sigue.

En algún lugar lejano, a pesar del ruido que hacía su camión azul al ir a toda velocidad, el pastor alemán que lo conducía escucha el estruendo y mira al cielo aterrado, con lágrimas cayendo en anticipación, asumiendo lo peor. – ¡Skyeeeeeeeeee!

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Les presento esta, mi segunda historia, y les explicaré un poco de qué irá. Es una historia al estilo interactiva con el lector, sí, interactiva, en la que se dejará siempre al final de cada capítulo una o más opciones a elejir, ya puede ser de un personaje en concreto, o varios. El lector deberá elegir entre estas y dejarla en una review preferiblemente.**

 **Supongo que la clasificación de la historia ya deja claro a cualquiera lo que puede pasar acá, de todas formas lo diré, hay posibilidad de que una mala decición conduzca a una muerte innecesaria, así que atentos a las pistas. Dependiendo de los votos que reciva en las reviews y PM's, será la decición que tomará el personaje.**

 **Finalmente decir, estoy muy feliz por haber publicado por fin esta historia, pues hace más un año que anda por mi cabeza y recién ahora me digné. Espero que disfruten esta historia interactiva al buen estilo del conocido juego "Until Dawn", igualmente espero tu participación en los comentarios, aunque sea como 'guest'.**

 **Así que, la historia comenzará en el siguiente capítulo, por lo que les dejo la primera pregunta aquí antes de arrancar, asegúrense de responder acorde con lo que creen sería lo mejor para afrontar lo que viene, tienen la ventaja de que ya se reveló parte de lo que pasará, aquí les va.**

 **Ryder se plantea lo siguiente, dado la experiencia de la patrulla hasta ahora y considerando que los cachorros han crecido mucho, se plantea subir su nivel de preparación para futuras misiones, sin preveer lo que sucedería solo a dos meses de distancia:**

 **A: Se dispone a repasar sus pup-packs y su equipación en general, objetivizando una mejora considerable, tales planes incluirían mejoras en cuanto al actual equipamiento y entrenamiento en tecnologías avanzadas y conocimiento de estas, así como adición de nuevos aditamentos, dándole a cada uno capacidades múltiples.**

 **B: Considera prioritario que los cachorros tengan el conocimiento necesario para enfrentarse solos a situaciones excepcionales, tales son los primeros auxilios, rastreo, sigilo, tratamiento con animales salvajes y entrenamiento en combate cuerpo-cuerpo, logrando así que los cachorros puedan valerse por sí mismos estando en peligro y solos.  
**


End file.
